


Scandal

by AhegAraRa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhegAraRa/pseuds/AhegAraRa
Summary: Sometimes even the innocent get their hands dirty. A story about a man who lost everything, and now wants to get his Vengeance on a big time company.
Kudos: 3





	1. Who is Arcane?

On the run. Always on the run. I have to keep running and I can't stop running. I was framed for something I didn't do. I used to fear a lot of things, but that man… he's gone now. The truth is out there, waiting, and I'll be there to find it. That company… framed me for espionage and murder. 

I remember that day. I stumbled upon big company secrets. They murder their former employees and clients, sometimes brainwash, and sometimes torture. Mainly commit murder, however. I didn't know what I stumbled upon, but it seemed to be documents, documents on hits that were commited. The CEO is trying to become the prime minister of my country of Ashton on the planet of Ignurn. William Knight, the founder of Knighten Technologies, is actually using his company to create weapons in order to cause mass genocide, and become a world power

That day, I found a weird encryption. Almost as if someone wanted to hide it. I couldn't decipher it, at all. My best friend sent me an encryption code. I encrypted it, and I found things that I shouldn't have. 

He told me "We can expose Knighten technologies. We can have a new beginning. We can have a new life, where we start fresh".

"It's too risky if we do. It's not good, They'll kill us".

He said "No one would care about us either way. When we were in the orphanage, no one took us, no one seemed to care in the world, but this can be our opportunity for a second chance at life. 

"Yeah, but to risk our lives for a new opportunity, We shouldn't. We'll get our second chance, just not now".

He didn't say a word. 

"Stay Safe Sora".

"Yeah". And he left for his place. 

He was like a brother to me. However we got caught. That morning I woke up, the report came along. I looked up on my PC what happened. There were these reports of Sora being lost and murdered, as well as reports of screams and someone barging into his house and that I murdered him. I had to delete all my files on my main PC. Everything, from photos, to documents, everything. That's when they came in. Knighten Technologies personal security. Rather than capture me, they tried to get rid of me. Yet, they failed. I had to escape. I had to abandon my identity, my appearance, and my life. 

HACKER MURDERED BEST FRIEND

WANTED FOR: MURDER, ESPIONAGE 

BOUNTY ON HACKER : 5,000,000 ASHES

They took away my friend, my joy and the cheers in my life. All employees that pledge full allegiance to Knighten… all hitmen that were hired, and William Knight… not only will I take away your happiness, but I'll make sure that you fall long off the grid. I will avenge all the former employees, clients and Sora if they killed him. I will make sure the whole world finds out the truth. 

They won't be able to track my crimes. They won't be able to find me out. Technology achieves what deities dream to be. 

My plan is to go to Knighten's main building, and infiltrate the premises. They call that place secure? We'll see about that. But for now, I'm tired of running, but it's time for vengeance. 

Now everyone who knew me, he is lost. I am Arcane. And I will find Justice by way of Vengeance!

  
  



	2. Justice or Vengeance

They say justice is a righteous act to those who deserve it. But where does justice fall, and give way to vengeance? 

Heh, I guess we'll sort that out later. 

All I really need is my laptop, and my flash drive, which is especially made to extract data. However, it does take time, that's the only real problem. I have to find a way to enter as well. Considering that they were able to track down who accessed the files, they may be able to track down who is able to access their employees, and their records. I have to put myself onto the files, and quietly. The only question is how? 

Well that's quite easy, since I'm not accessing any files, and adding one, they won't be able to track it down. However, someone may be able to notice that a new employee came and be able to fact check it with William Knight himself. I have to cause a distraction of some sort. Something so big that it will cause panic, and for me to slip in and be able to add myself onto the employee list. I love a good challenge. If I attack their servers, their site as to who gets added will go down as well. However I do not know if their servers are virtual hosting. 

I'd have to check every server, but that's quite hard, given they are a technology company. However I do think that it'd be risky, but maybe it's worth the risk. Will it be for justice? Or will it be for vengeance? Maybe justice has fallen already, and gave way to vengeance. Either way, they will pay for what they have done. 

I need to create an Electromagnetic Pulse that blasts some of their servers down. They'd be distracted since they may not have any work at all. With that said, I'll have to make it quickly. Maybe "that" will come in handy. My eyelids are feeling heavy… 

My eyes open up. I'm chained down to a chair. I can't move, everything looks black, and I see a light… 

"Look at the screen" Said a voice. 

When it turned on, it had the Knighten technologies symbols. I was already beginning to go crazed. 

"That's not where fun is. The fun is right in front of you".

It was Sora. He, too, is also tied down to a chair. He also looked as if he was battered. 

A mysterious person came along and said "We know who you are. Your true name… your identity… you are the one who hacked into our files, right? Well you saved them and you almost leaked them. Scum of the world like you don't deserve a chance at success".

I try to break out of my shackles. But goddamn. 

"Keep watching".

I don't want to. But then, someone comes up to him. 

"N- N- N-".

That person shoots him, without any remorse. Sora dies, his lifeless body bleeding out, filled with holes. 

"This is what happens when you mess with me and my company. And no one will care, and you will now die".

Someone comes up to me with a gun and without any remorse, and he doesn't look back. He then pulls the trigger and… 

"AHHHH!!!!"

Even if it was a dream. He may have the power to do such a thing. This isn't about Justice is it? What I do, what happens to me. It doesn't matter now. I will be the one who will be victorious. 

Justice or Vengeance? Are my actions righteous or not? Is it a personal matter or something that should be public? I don't know and unfortunately, I don't care. Whatever brings them down.


End file.
